Smokin' in the Boys Room
by Soss
Summary: Oops.. Close encounters, afterhours. Kibbs. Somewhere between T and M o.O


_A/N: I'm pretty bad with ratings, sometimes I'm kinda tactless when it comes to what I think is offensive and what isn't. Use your judgment-- if 'sexual happenings' is not your thing, well. I guess you've been warned? Nothing explicit. Read on at your own risk >. _

_Enjoy everyone :)_

_

* * *

.

* * *

_

Everyone was gone. He made certain of that before he fiercely pushed her into the men's room. It was completely empty—he made certain of that—as her yelp of surprise and the muted thud of her back against one of the stall doors echoed off the tiles. She groaned at his demanding immediacy, his lips assaulting hers within an inch of their lives as he backed her into the stall, shutting and locking the door behind him.

One hand explored her back as the other searched and seized up and underneath the hem of her shirt, sliding his palm over her stomach and up the middle of her torso. She bit back another groan as she took the moment to push him against the stall door, sucking and nipping at his bottom lip before aggressively attacking his mouth. Sliding his hand down and out from her shirt, he skimmed his rough palms over her slim hips and down to her thighs; hiking her skirt up a little as he took a step and hoisted her up to stand with one of her feet planted precariously on the toilet, her other leg wrapping around his waist. He leaned her back up against the side of the stall wall and gripped her hips softly as he conquered the soft skin between her neck and shoulder.

Winding and twisting her fingers in his hair, she rested her head back against the wall, her eyes closing with a flutter and suggestively squeezing his side with her leg. He grunted slightly at her subtle insistence, sliding a hand back underneath her shirt to grip her waist as the other slid up her thigh beneath her skirt. Her breath caught sharply in the back of her throat as his hand skimmed over the gossamer fabric of her underwear, and she saw him smirk. She wet her lips with intent, her hands rushed to the sides of his face as she crashed her lips against his. He shamelessly ravaged the inside of her mouth as he tested her waters, gently pushing aside the minimal material of her panties. He thoroughly swallowed her anguished moan as she sinuously ground her hips down against his, pressing against his hand with a need he couldn't honestly refuse.

He nimbly removed the final barriers that existed between them as she rested her forehead against his, one hand grasping his shoulder while the other braced against the bathroom wall. He moved into her with one steady motion, not with the force to cause a groan, but enough to elicit a soft "_Guuhh_.." from her smooth lips. He held her there, in that moment, relishing her faint and frequent sighs that pillowed blindly against his face. As they were always aware of the fact whenever they began these trysts, they never had much time—security always did their walk-arounds this late at night. But it never mattered. Minutes of contact always seemed like hours.

As fast as the encounter has started, he pressed into her with a final, fluid stroke that caused her to shiver against him, which, in turn, prompted his own release. He sought her mouth with a quiet passion, their groans merging into one simultaneous grunt of utter relief.

They remained perfectly still in their respective positions; her chest heaving while his breathing quietly began to slow. She wet her lips and stroked his cheek with the palm of her hand; draping her arms over both of his shoulders, she pressed a slow kiss to his forehead. He smiled faintly. Carefully lowering her to her feet, he fixed himself up as she ran her fingers through her hair. He cleared his throat and she nudged him with her hip as she walked out of the stall, straightening her skirt as she went. He followed closely but bumped into her back as she stopped short.

Tony stood at the sink looking in the mirror at the two of them; stopped mid-washing-his-hands and mouth hanging slightly open. He swiftly closed his mouth and turned around, giving them each a slow, unsure nod. He chuckled and smirked with amusement when he walked into the bathroom and heard two agents going at it in the stall; but he never imagined...

"Boss. Kate…"

"Dinozzo.." Gibbs masked his surprise with a sour tone. Kate raised her eyebrows as she looked down to her shoes.

Tony swallowed hard and nodded, pointing up to his cell phone, "Forgot.. my _phone_." He clicked his tongue nervously and nodded again, "Okaay." He slowly motioned with his thumb towards the bathroom door, "I'm gonna go. Now."

"_Now_?" Gibbs' tone dropped lower.

"Right. Right now." Tony nodded as he made a quick bee-line out of the bathroom.

"Di**_no_**zzo!" Gibbs yelled after him.

Tony poked his head back in, "Yeah, Boss.."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and shook his head looking at him, pointing to Tony's cell on top of the papertowel dispenser, "You for_get_ something?" He looked at him with a look and a tone of disbelief.

Tony looked and "_Ahh_'d." "Right." He smiled his goofy grin, "Thanks." He reached and grabbed it without stepping foot back into the restroom, and swiftly disappeared again.

Kate leaned into Gibbs, resting her forehead against his back and wrapping her arms around his middle. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly before turning into an open-mouthed grin. Placing his hands over hers, he gave his head a quick Gibbs-tilt; with a smile, he murmured softly and slowly: "Oops..."

* * *


End file.
